To recover hydrocarbons or other types of fluids from subterranean reservoirs, wells are drilled through subterranean formations into such reservoirs. The drilling is typically accomplished by using a drilling assembly that is attached to a drill pipe. In addition to drilling wells to recover fluids from reservoirs, wells can also be drilled for the purpose of injecting fluids (e.g., liquids or gas) into subterranean reservoirs.
At the start of a drilling operation, a drill plan is developed, in which the trajectory of the well is planned based on existing knowledge regarding the subterranean structure acquired using various techniques, such as seismic or electromagnetic surveying, wellbore logging, and so forth. However, in many cases, the initial drill plan may not be optimal, and the well drilled according to the trajectory of this initial well plan may not allow for optimal fluid flow (e.g., fluid production or injection).